Rumor has it
by puppetlover2
Summary: A rumor starts that one of the Decepticons is a femme.  Betting pools spring up and predictably most people bet on Starscream.  Starscream is shocked when he finds out and sets out to prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Bunny : A rumor starts that one of the Decepticons is a femme. Betting pools spring up and predicatibly most people bet on Starscream. Starscream is shocked when he finds out and sets out to prove them wrong.

I like to peruse the bunny farm, and when my sister got a look at this bunny we decided to use it as the plot for our next one on one roleplay. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer : My Sister and I do not own the Transformers, and it's probably a good thing that we don't.

()

Prologue-

Many rumors have been spread about. Our tale is a very specific one. One of hope, agony, love, and lies

Present day-

Rumor was that there was a secret femme but who just who could it be? Many cons think it is Starscream of course Starscream is ticked off about this.

Currently Starscream is walking down the halls

Starscream walks by a group of cons betting on Starscream being the femme "Not again..." he mumbled

Swindle looks up at him as he passed a smile on his faceplate, "Starscream, you taking part in the bets?"

Starscream mutters something to himself "Frag no," he basically growls.

Skywarp randomly teleports in "Grouch!" He squeals.

Swindle just gave Starscream a look as he asked, "And why not?"

Skywarp rips a piece of paper off the wall "Maybe because of these," he answers for Starscream.

Starscream just stands there red faceplated.

Swindle attempts to look at the paper, "What that?"

Skywarp shows the paper to Swindle.

Paper-

(Picture  
(Of  
(Starscream  
(Goes  
(Here

Bet that Starscream is the secret femme

Starscream growls "Who the Frag made that?!" He nearly kills a wall.

Swindle looked at Starscream like he was crazy, "You do realize that could have been anybody"

Starscream tries lunging at Swindle but Skywarp keeps him down.

"Calm down what is wrong with you?!" Thundercracker walks to them hearing all the commotion.

Swindle is trying t keep as much distance between him and the seeker as possible, "What makes you think it was me?!"

Skywarp whom is now basically pinning Starscream to the floor "He actually never accused you. He's just ticked," he smiles...sorta.

Starscream tries to get Skywarp off "Get off me!" He flings himself back causing the seekers to all crash into each other.

Seeing that Starscream is now standing the Combaticon makes a break for it.

Skywarp stares at where Swindle was "What's his problem?" He asks rubbing his wing.

Thundercracker starts to walk away "Starscream is his problem," he then totally walks away

Starscream meanwhile must surely be plotting

About forty minutes later with Megatron and Starscream.

Starscream points his gun at Megatron "You're outdated Megatron the Decepticons need a new leader! Me!" He fires his gun suckishly like always

Megatron doesn't even dodge as he turns and blasts Starscream against the wall, "It's better an outdated model," he sneered, "Than a seeker who can't even tell the difference between work and play."

Starscream yelps in pain "You're right lord Megatron you're right!" He cries

Megatron just growls, "Now go and find something worthwhile to do!"

"Yes lord Megatron!" Starscream stutters before running off.

Outside the room...

Skywarp is snickering and Thundercracker is actually holding in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Starscream growls at the two other seekers.

"We heard everything! That was you're saddest attempt yet!" Skywarp starts to cry with laughter.

"Indeed," a voice spoke up belonging to Hook, "I suppose you'll have to accompany me to the Medical Lab then."

Skywarp passes out being started.

Thundercracker catches him "What the heck..." he just looks at the past out Skywarp.

Starscream sighs "I hate you all..."

Later…

In the Medical Bay

Hook is currently fixing Starscream while he had Skywarp off to the side to online on his own.

Starscream growls "Be careful!"

"Nnnn" Skywarp comes back "Where am I?!" He panics

Hook just gives Starscream a coy smirk, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll scrape your paint your highness?" Then he momentarily turns his attention over to Skywarp, "Your in the Medical Bay." After saying that he turns his attention back to Starscream, "You should be finished soon."

Starscream mutters something that just goes to the wind.

Skywarp has a relieved look on his faceplate before waving goodbye and teleporting off somewhere.

Hook just gives Starscream an annoyed look behind his visor, "What was that you said?"

Starscream sneers "Nothing important," he growls.

Hook makes a snorting sound at that answer, "I highly doubt that."

Starscream rolls his optics "Does your spark depend on it?"

Shrugging at that Hook responded, "Not really, just curious."

Starscream just twitches his wings "Then it isn't important."

It was by this point that Hook had finished n the repairs, "Your finished."

Starscream sighs "Finally."

Getting up Hook walked over to a nearby table and wiped off his servos before pointing towards the door, "Now get out."

Starscream walks off "My pleasure."

Later...

Thundercracker is standing along side Skywarp "How did it go?" Thundercracker asks.

"Did he ask if you were a femme?" Skywarp asks.

Thundercracker slaps Skywarp.

"Sorry..." Skywarp rubs his helm where he was slapped.

Starscream has a ticked look on his face "Don't remind me about the bets!" He snaps.

"Scary..." Skywarp goes closer to Thundercracker.

"And yet your letting the bet's get the best of you," A voice spoke up.

Thundercracker grabs Skywarp before Skywarp passes out again.

"Who's there?" Skywarp asks his optics closed.

Down the hall leaning against the wall is Onslaught, "If you just looked you'd know."

Skywarp opens his eyes and Thundercracker lets go of him "Oh hi!" Skywarp squeaks.

Starscream grunts and turns to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Thundercracker asks the other seeker.

"Don't know. But I don't care about being pestered by the bets!" Starscream starts off calm but anger can be found in his voice.

Onslaught followed him with his optics before asking, "What makes you think I have anything to do with the bets?"

Skywarp teleports in front of Starscream causing a pile-up "Oomph!" Skywarp mutters.

"You're on my faceplate!"  
"Owwww get off my wing!"

"Idiots..." Thundercracker sighs.

Turning to Thundercracker Onslaught couldn't help but ask, "Are they always like this?"

Sighing Thundercracker nods "I'm afraid so..."

"WE are not!" Starscream protested standing up.

"ow ow ow ow! You're on my helm Starscream!" Skywarp cries

Onslaught only gave Starscream an incredulous look, "Are you sure Starscream?"

Skywarp pushes Starscream off his helm.

Tripping a bit before regaining balance Starscream mutters "It's Skywarp that acts like an idiot!"

"I do nooooooooooot!" whines Skywarp

"You both are idiots." Thundercracker replies calmly

Carefully Onslaught walks up to the trio, "But Starscream aren't you even going to try and prove that all of those betters are wrong?"

Skywarp seems confused "Why are you so interested in the bets?"

"Since when are YOU a detective?" Thundercracker asks Skywarp."Starscream told me It'd be fun!"Skywarp says cheerfully.

Thundercracker looks at Starscream and shakes his helm.

"Anyway!Skywarp actually has a point...why are you so interested in the bets?" Starscream stares at Onslaught

Shrugging Onslaught responded, "No interest really, I'm just curious to see where you will take this."

Skywarp all of a sudden seems happy " Oooohhhh! Let's be detectives!" He turns to Starscream "Can we can we?!"

"You can bu-" Starscream gets cut off

"We are all [seekers] going to be detectives!" Thundercracker backs up Skywarp which makes Skywarp smile.

"Why would you want to do it Thundercracker? It's not like you!" Starscream asks the other seeker suspiciously.

"Do you want to prove you're not a femme or not?" Thundercracker points out making Starscream grumble.

"Fine, I'm doing this for me!" Starscream snaps

"Yay! We're going to be detectives!" Skywarp twirls in a circle.

Onslaught just stands off to the side and quietly mumbles to himself, "It seems things might be getting interesting..."


	2. Sherlock Skywarp!

My sister and I are amazed by how many views this got on just it's first day. No really, you all made her embarrassed.

Crimson Hope : Unfortunately we see enough of that when looking up genderbend stories when referring to the seekers that doing so would be following the bandwagon. So we're doing it differently.

Disclaimer : neither my sister nor I own Transformers.

()

About thirty minutes later Skywarp is pestering some bots to learn what their votes are.

And he is given their answers.

Skywarp starts counting off numbers "Let's see eight Starscream votes, six Soundwave votes...and three Megatron votes."

"I've written them down" Thundercracker replies.

That was when Swindle popped in and looked at what Thundercracker had written down, "What are you guys doing?"

Skywarp hops up startled but doesn't pass out this time "Oh hi! We're getting votes on each con so we can find out about their personal life, ge-"

"He doesn't need that much knowledge about it you imbecile!" Thundercracker sighs "Sorry about him [Skywarp]"

Giving the two a confused face Swindle asks, "Shouldn't Starscream be doing this?"

"He's busy elsewhere," replies Thundercracker while Skywarp finishes off another con's vote "Hey what's your vote?" Skywarp pesters Swindle

Swindle gives them a coy smile as he places a servo over his spark chamber, "Oh me? That's a secret."

Skywarp waves Thundercracker over to a huddle.

"I think he knows who the real femme is!" Whispers Skywarp

"Oh really now? I totally didn't notice!" Thundercracker replies sarcastically.

"Really it's pretty obvious Thundercracker!" Giggles Skywarp

"I was being sarcastic idiot!" Murmers Thundercracker

Starscream all of a sudden walks by "Why are they huddled?" He asks Swindle

Swindle only responded with a shrug, "Not sure really."

Skywarp and Thundercracker get out of the huddle.

"Swindllleee where did you get the idea for your bet from?" Skywarp asks

Swindle just stood where he was with a proud smirk on his faceplate, "When your a salemech like me you learn a few things about your customers. Oh and looking through the Medical files when Hook or any of the Constructicons aren't around helps."

Starscream smirks "Thank you!" Skywarp unexpectedly squeals and hugs Swindle tightly.

Starscream starts laughing and Thundercracker smirks at the giant hug Skywarp gave Swindle.

Swindle for his part is just confused, "Um your welcome?"

Thundercracker pries Skywarp off Swindle.

"Alright we know what to do!" Starscream tells the other seekers.

Thundercracker and Skywarp nod...

Hours later

In the Medical Bay there is Mixmaster and Scavenger.

Pressed up to a wall outside the medical bay is the seekers

"Frag! We need to get the files!" Starscream hissed

Skywarp just walks in

"S-Skywarp! You idiot!" Sighs Thundercracker

Mixmaster notices him, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Can I see the medical files please? Starscream is ticked about the bets and he wants to prove to everyone he's not a femme." Skywarp answers

Scavenger stopped what he was doing to look at the purple seeker, "Only Starscreams?"

Skywarp shakes his head "Starscream wants everyone's files to also see who the secret femme is."

Scavenger shook his helm and stood straight with his tail held like a scorpions would when about to strike, "No."

Skywarp "Oh okay!" He skips off.

Minute later

Skywarp explains to the other seekers what happened "Sorry Scavenger won't let me see them..." he trails off hearing footsteps

Vortex walks by.

Skywarp nearly pounces on Vortex "Do you have any idea how we can get the medical files?"

Vortex only looked at the seeker like he was an idiot, "You can teleport, can't you teleport into the room?"

Skywarp makes a face that says 'I'm an idiot'.

"You didn't think about that did you?" Vortex's' rotors twitched, "Or you could knock them out."

"And get them to hate Skywarp? He has enough issues already." Thundercracker 'stands up' for Skywarp

"Then go and sneak past them. Now," Vortex turned his attention to Skywarp, "Put me down."

Skywarp blushes and puts down Vortex.

Later...

"Okay so we have a plan!" Skywarp spins a bit "Just um...Where are the papers?"

"Starscream was supposed to find out." Thundercracker murmers irritatedly

"I thought you were supposed to!" Starscream yells at Thundercracker

Skywarp sighs and grabs both of their servos and teleports to an area they can't be seen in the medicine bay

In the Medical Bay the two Constructicons are keeping a close optic on the front and back doors of the bay.

Thundercracker shakes his head not believing he's doing this aims at the cons' heads and fires

The two cons drop into unconsciousness from the blast of the gun.

Skywarp has a small panic attack " You did put in the stun chip right?!"

"Do you think I would kill them?" Thundercracker asks

"Enough talk let's just find those papers! " Starscream growls

Said papers are in the back room

Starscream pulls the two with him to the backroom

But they are unaware of what's on the other side.

Skywarp seems creeped out as soon as they enter "This place gives me a bad feeling..."

Starscream rolls his optics "It's just your imagination"

And sitting right in front of them is a filing cabinet holding the Medical Profiles.

They decide to split up just in case.

Skywarp looks around in smaller areas. Thundercracker looks in larger more seen areas. Starscream checks the filing cabinet

"And what do you think your doing in here?"

"Indeed, this room is for medics only."

Skywarp passes out again and smashes onto the floor.

Starscream stands up straight "We're trying to get rid of my public humiliation"

Thundercracker stops looking for the papers and checks on Skywarp's head

"And I'm supposed to care why?" The voices can be tracked to being above the seekers.

"Would you like to be publicly humiliated? " Starscream asks looking up

"Are you still alive?" Thundercracker continues looking at Skywarp

Up on the collar beams of the room sit the Constructicons Hook and Scrapper.

Hook just snorts at the question, "He's fine," Then he turns his attention back to Starscream, "And why aren't you just taking down those who are wrong?"

Thundercracker picks up Skywarp "No one believes any thing he says"

Starscream's faceplate has a priceless look on it "Not true!"

"It is true" Thundercracker mumbles

"So what do I care," Hook calls down, "It's none of my business."

"You seem awfully stiff when I talk about the bets..." Starscream trails off

"In the name of Primus!" Thundercracker gasps

Scrapper gives the two seekers a cross look- well what you would call a cross look if you could see his faceplate, "Just what are you insinuating?"

"I have no clue what Thundercracker is hinting but I'm saying I need the files." Starscream looks at Thundercracker "What's your problem?"

Thundercracker indicates a huge hole/gash in Skywarp's helm.

Hook looks at the downed seeker as though he was insane, "Just how did he manage to do that?!"

"He hit the floor pretty hard..." Thundercracker outlines the gash

"Skywarp is such a-" Starscream cuts himself off and walks over to Thundercracker and Skywarp. He then looks at the gash closer his faceplate showed a horrified look "That's pretty deep..."

Hook mumbles to himself for a moment before jumping down and starting to order the two seekers around, "Alright you two get him onto one of the medical tables!"

Thundercracker had a hidden flash of worry flash by his optics before nodding.

Starscream as idiotic as ever rhetorics "Why should I y-"

"Shut up and do as he says" Thundercracker growls

"Fine" Starscream pouts

Once they got him onto the table Hook then proceeds to fix up Skywarp as Scrapper watches from the back room door.

Thundercracker sighs 'At least it isn't a full body repair' he thinks to himself

Hook meanwhile has fixed up the internal damage and is getting to work on the outer damage.

Starscream gets bored 'Why am I waiting with Thundercracker? Why is Thundercracker waiting?' He wonders

Scrapper eyes the two from behind his mask and visor, "The two of you aren't planning anything are you?"

Starscream rolls his optics "No"

Thundercracker shakes his head slowly still focused on Skywarp

"There," Hook looks up from what he's done, "He should online in a breem or two."

Thundercracker sighs with relief "Do you mind if I wait here?"

"Why would you wa- oh whatever" Starscream shakes his head

Hook looked at the blue seeker for a moment before nodding and checking up on Scavenger and Mixmaster.

Meanwhile Scrapper went back into the back room claiming to need to do something.

"I wonder what he's doing" whispers Starscream to Thundercracker

To Scrapper!

Scrapper is looking at the medical profiles and removing them from the filing cabinet.

Skywarp's file flutters to the floor

Scrapper notices the file flutter but doesn't pick it up, "Huh I guess they can know about that one..."

Back to the main room!

Hook has finished checking over his gestaltmates and is giving the two remaining seekers a hard look, "The both of you don't need to stay here."

"He's right! Come on Thundercracker I'm bored" Starscream whines

"Go ahead I'm staying here" Thundercracker waves off the other seeker

"Alright I will!" Starscream leaves

At that very moment Scrapper leaves the back room carrying a box under an arm.

Thundercracker looks at the box curiously.

Giving the seeker a cold hard glare Scrapper growled, "What's in this box is none of your business."

"Sorry, I didn't even ask" Thundercracker seems to be saying nice calm words but harshness is like a thousand needles in his tone

"But you were thinking it," Scrapper responds as he leaves the room with the box.

"May I go close to Skywarp?" Thundercracker asks

"Of course," Hook responds looking over at Thundercracker, "Just don't jar his helm."

Thundercracker walks up to Skywarp and whispers close to Skywarp's helm and makes sure no one else can hear him "Please be alright my sister"


	3. Helms Spinning Round and Round

In all honesty I had no idea we were going to have Thundercracker and Skywarp be siblings. No really I was as surprised as the rest of you probably were.

Crimson Hope : Well if memory serves there's a story on here or on Livejournal called 'Always the Quiet one's'. Might I recommend that.

()

later when Skywarp awakens

"My head hurts..." Skywarp moans

"At least you aren't dead" Thundercracker replies

"I could of been?!" Skywarp wails uncomfortably

"But you're not," Hook says from the other side of the room.

Several minutes later the seekers are back together again

"That took awhile!" Starscream comments

"You could of waited" Thundercracker states

Skywarp shakes her helm "We've got to finish up what we've started."

"The lot of you haven't found anything yet?" Says a voice from the door.

Skywarp keeps her cool and doesn't pass out

The voice turns out to be Onslaught leaning against the door, "I see you didn't panic this time."

"He was badly damaged last time he freaked" Thundercracker speaks for his sister

"So I heard," That was all Onslaught said before holding up a file, "I thought you might want to see this though."

Starscream gets curious "What is it?" He demanded for Onslaught to tell him.

"Look at this file and you'll see," And with that Onslaught tossed the file to them before leaving.

Starscream opens up the file and Thundercracker and Skywarp huddle in to see

The file it turns out is Skywarp's file.

Starscream drops the file with an irritated and surprised look on his faceplate "Skywarp is a femme and you never told me!"

"You've never acted well around femmes so we didn't bother and we kept it a secret" Thundercracker replies honestly

"I act fine around femmes!" Starscream growls

There is in actuality of no known proof of that.

"You've never talked to a femme nicely in fact you've never spoken to any femme but Skywarp and you didn't know she was a femme up until now!" Thundercracker rhetorics

"If I knew I probably would be nice!" Starscream growls

"Must you mechs fight over the dumbest things?" Skywarp asks shaking her helm

It was at that moment that Swindle poked his helm around the door, "So you found one?"

"Found one? One? You mean there are more to make my life miserable?!" Starscream wails

"I knew you wouldn't be nice to femmes" Thundercracker shakes his head in disbelief for the other seeker

"Shut up!" Starscream growls

Swindle just gives an all knowing smirk, "Yes there's more than just Skywarp."

Starscream has a faint look on his faceplate

"Yay! We can still play detective!" Skywarp cheers

Shaking his helm Swindle muttered, "You are such a weird femme."

"Is that a good thing?" Skywarp asks

Starscream faceplatepalms

"That's up to you," Swindle calls as he leaves the area.

Starscream sighs "Come on we've got to figure out the rest of the femmes!"

Megatron's voice then booms over the loudspeaker at that moment, "Decepticons it is time to gather and attack the fleshlings! We are going to gather energon!"

Starscream mimics him before Skywarp skips off

During the mission!

Skywarp starts to yawn before her brother stops her

"We're doing absolutely nothing!" Starscream mumbles

Skywarp sighs "Soundwave sure is a glory hogger!"

Meanwhile a bit away Soundwave, his cassetes, and a few other cons are working

"Work faster!" Megatron growls, "And what are those idiotic seekers doing sitting on their afts when they should be keeping an optic out for Autobots?!"

All the seekers rush to keep an optic out for any autobots

"Good," Megatron continues to growl, "Now then," He turns back to his troops in front of him, "Get back to work!"

"My servos huurttt" Rumble moans

"Quiet! I don't wanna get spanked by Soundwave again!" Frenzy hisses

So the two cassette brothers get back to work

Soundwave meanwhile is gathering the energon cubes while two of the other cons keep the fleshlings trapped.

Rumble whines a bit "Soundwave sir when are we done?"

Soundwave gave the two a long look before responding, "Operation : Gather energon until Megatron sees the amount as desirable."

Rumble and Frenzy salute "Yes Soundwave sir!" They both chant before getting back to work

And wordlessly Soundwave goes back to making the energon cubes.

A while later

The Autobots attack.

All three seekers prepare to fight

Growling Megatron roared, "Decepticons Attack!"

"Autobots stop the Decepticons," The Autobot leader could be heard as the two sides attacked.

A long ruthless battle later...

"Decepticons Retreat!" Megatron roared as he flew off with some of the other cons carrying as much energon as they could as they followed.

The seekers fly off to

Back at the base...

"This is despicable," Megatron growled as he was fixed up by Hook, "To have the Autobots foil my plans when you," He pointed at Starscream, "You and your seekers should have been paying attention and keeping an optic out for the Autobots!"

"All my fault?! You always nag me about only doing what I'm told! You didn't tell me in the first place to look out for autobots!" Starscream hisses

"You should have known that to begin with!" Megatron roared as he moved his arm flinging Hook to the side, "But apparently your incompetence is greater than I thought!"

"Maybe you should be more clear or get a new leader!" Starscream yells

"Let's go..." Skywarp pulls her brother away

Unfortunately for the three seekers Scrapper blocked their way, "You are not yet repaired."

Skywarp sighs letting go of Thundercracker's servo

Eying the three Scrapper spoke, "Once the others are finished we can fix the three of you up."

"Great, we get to wait the longest" Starscream mutters sarcastically

"Deal with it," Scrapper comments as he walks by to help Hook with Megatron.

Starscream grunts and rolls his optics

After all but the seekers are fixed

"Is it finally our turn to get fixed?" Starscream growls

"Yes," Scrapper nods.

"I'll get Skywarp," Hook comments as he goes to said seeker.

Skywarp seems to nod in an off beat way.

About a minute later

"You're finished," Hook announced as he stepped away from the purple seeker.

Skywarp voice was faint as if she was tired "Thank you..."

"No problems," Hook says as he waves away the purple seeker, "Now to get started on your brother."

Skywarp had a confused look until she remembered they can read the files.

Another minute later…

All the seekers are fixed

"Come on lets go!" Starscream tugs on the two other seekers

"Alright!" Skywarp complains

Hook watches the three leave before turning to his companion, "So when do you think they'll find out?"

Scrapper just shrugged.

Seekers-

Skywarp stumbles a bit "Take it easy and recharge!" Thundercracker sighs to his sister

"But...there's still a lot to do for the detective work!" Skywarp argues with a yawn

However it was getting near to the end of the day.

Thundercracker picks his sister up "What th-" she blacks out

"How do you put up with that?!" Starscream mumbles

"Same way I put up with you" Thundercracker replies

And so the day ended.

The next day became a lot different than the first...

The Combaticons are doing their own thing and the Constructicons are continuing to hide the medical files.

"I'm telling you for the fraggin last time, that it was not that!" Starscream yells at Skywarp

"Oh come on! Everyone well at least us, saw that it totally happened like that!" Skywarp states

That caught the attention of a nearby Vortex, "What happened like what?"

Starscream growls "None of y-"

Skywarp cuts him off "His last attempt..."

"To become decepticon ruler" Thundercracker finishes

"So what he does that all the time," Vortex asks as he tilts his helm to the side.

Skywarp whispers something humiliating about Starscream to Vortex

That causes Vortex to laugh.

Starscream blushes "It's not funny!"

"It totally is!" Skywarp bursts into a laughing fit

"Oh? Is it funny that you're really a femme?" Starscream asks with a glare

That got Vortex's attention, "Wait what?"

"You idiot!" Thundercracker whacks Starscream

Skywarp blushes and backs away close to her brother

Slowly Vortex moves away from the trio muttering, "So there are others."

"Do you know one of the others?" Starscream asks a demanding look on his faceplate

"Yes and no," Vortex comments as he saunters off.

"Knew he wouldn't be helpful" Skywarp lets out a sigh

"What did you think this was going to be sparkling's play?" Starscream yells

"Quiet! Somecon might hear you!" Thundercracker puts his servo to Starscream's faceplate "It's bad enough you let Skywarp's secret slip to Vortex we don't need any more cons finding out"

"Some of us already knew about that," Swindle comments as he enters the area.

"Okay. We know you know big fraggin woop. After all you did say that salesmechs know everything about every Cybertronian." Starscream seems to make mockery

"So then," Swindle says as he gives the second in command a smirk, "Wouldn't it make more sense to ask the one who knows?"

"What do you mean?" Skywarp whines

"He means that... well basically don't worry about it" Thundercracker stops himself realizing it was more of a question for Starscream

"Like you're going to tell us anything" Starscream rolls his optics

"Maybe I would," Swindle comments eying the three up and down, "If you make it worth my while."

"What are you saying Swindle?" Starscream wonders

"This is going to end badly" Thundercracker comments

"Simply put," Swindle explains, "You scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

"Depends on what you're hinting at" Starscream smirks

"Call me a hypocrite but he's an idiot" Skywarp shakes her helm

"You know I could let your gender slip" Starscream blackmails Skywarp which shuts her up immediately

Giving the trio a serious look Swindle comments, "I could have let her gender slip plenty of times."

Skywarp's face goes pale and Thundercracker seems to want to choke Swindle while Starscream doesn't care "You wouldn't dare!" Thundercracker growls

Swindle tapped at his chin at that, "Wouldn't I?"

"I hate you" Thundercracker growls about to lunge at Swindle

"You do realize if you lunge at Swindle he'll probably just tell everyone" Starscream shrugs

Seeing the point Thundercracker holds himself back "What do you want?"

Swindle walked away for a bit before stopping, "There's something I need delivered. If you can deliver it I will let you in on the hiding place of some of the files," Then he turned to look at them, "Do you think you can do it?"

"Brother it's fine..." Skywarp tries to stop her brother from making a bad choice to protect her

"It's not fine! Swindle lets loose more things than a scraplet eats!" Thundercracker turns to Swindle "I'll do it!"

Starscream groans at the fellow seeker not expecting of all seekers that Thundercracker would do it

Swindle only grinned, "Report to the Combaticon dorm at night. There I will give you the package and the directions."

"Alright" Thundercracker nods while the other seekers shake their helms


	4. Mission Stupidity and Impossiblity

Vigatus : Maybe he had no reason to use it before.

()

It was now night.

"Alright, what did you want me to give?" Thundercracker asks with his sister right beside him while Starscream is who knows where

"This," Swindle says as he hands a box to Thundercracker, "And here are the coordinates."

"I feel like I just made a deal with Unicron..." Thundercracker mumbles with a sigh

Closing the door behind him Swindle waves the two away, "Have fun."

"I really hate that guy" Skywarp mumbles

"Let's see who the Frag we have to give this to" Thundercracker sighs

And on the paper it says...

"I can't read it!" Skywarp complains

"Swindle must of written it by servo. I'll try to make out the letters" Thundercracker tries reading it

The paper said Autobot Jazz, Location Autobot Base.

"Jazz?! Him of all Cybertronians!" Skywarp whines

"This is going to be torcher..." Thundercracker waves for his sister to come

At the Autobot base.

"Lets just find Jazz and make a dash for it!" Skywarp murmurs shakily

Thundercracker nods while keeping the both of them hidden

Meanwhile the Ark cameras are scanning the area.

"Keep hidden and follow me!" Thundercracker hisses quietly before slowly moving

Skywarp nods to her brother 'This is the WORST thing I've ever done' she thinks and follows Thundercracker slowly

Apparently Skywarp forgot she could teleport...again..

"Brother..." Skywarp whimpers

"What's wrong" Thundercracker turns to his sister

Skywarp points to an area "I hear voices"

The voices belong to Jazz and Blaster.

"Jazzpot!" Skywarp puns enthusiastically

"Sh! Lets get this done with" Thundercraker sighs stepping out of hiding

"-I think he's trying to compensate for something." Blaster's voice can be heard.

"Come on" Thundercracker takes his sister by the servo and pulls her out of hiding and the walk towards them

This alerted the two bots.

"Erm. We aren't here to extinguish your spark" Skywarp clicks her pointing fingers together

"Take it" Thundercracker thrusts the package at Jazz

This only caused the two bots to look at the two seekers as though they had grown two helms, "Kay?"

"I believe you wanted whatever this is from Swindle" Thundercracker grabs his sister's servo "Get us out of here" he whispers to her

Skywarp prepares to teleport

"Swins sent this?" A smile formed on Jazz's lip components, "His sis must've been worried bout me."

Skywarp stares at Jazz "We can pester Swindle later!" Thundercracker pesters his sister to teleport feeling awkward "Alright" Skywarp teleports them back to the base

Unluckily they end up teleporting in front of Megatron

Glaring at the two Megatron growls, "Why are you two here?"

'Scrap' Thundercracker panics a bit "Sorry lord Megatron!"

"I will repeat myself," Megatron growls as he continues to glare, "What are you two doing here?"

"It's my fault. I teleported here by accident and Thundercracker wound up with me" Skywarp protects her brother for once

"Oh really?" Megatron continues to growl, his denta showing.

Skywarp's optics are wide and scared of punishment. Thundercracker glances at his sister as way of saying be strong.

"You two," Megatron comments as he glares at the two, "Will be joining Soundwave in night-shift and your usual day-shift for the next orbital cycle. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes lord Megatron!" The siblings say in synch

"Then get started!" Megatron roars.

Skywarp grips her brother's hand tightly and teleports

Meanwhile Soundwave is working diligently with the night-shift.

"Ummm..." Skywarp blurts out instinctively

Soundwave just stares at the two seekers.

"..." Thundercracker seems tense

Soundwave stares.

Skywarp becomes tenser than her brother aware of what he's going to say

"You know don't you?" Thundercracker mutters slowly

Soundwave just nods.

Skywarp sighs and lets her tension out "You can read minds after all..."

Rumble stands with his brother carrying a box "Soundwave sir what's this?" Rumble asks "We found it over by the entrance" Frenzy adds on

Taking a quick look at the box Soundwave remarks, "Designation important, Objective give to Constructicons."

"Yes sir Soundwave!" The twins chant before carrying the box off

"Starscream's gonna love finding out that we lost track of a box" Skywarp sighs

-  
"Let's hurry this up I'm tired" Frenzy whines

"You're the one who had a nightmare" Rumble sighs

"Shut it. We're almost there" Frenzy sighs at his brother

"Yeash we're here calm it bro" Rumble shakes his helm at his brother

There is currently no con around the Construcicons dorm.

"Scrap!" Frenzy mutters

"Soundwave is going to spank you if you speak like that" Rumble sighs

"I don't care right now I'm tired and I want to find a Constructicon and get this done with!" Frenzy whines

"I do also but do put up with it for now" Rumble sighs "Let's head to the medicine bay"

So they walk there (The box still crushing them)

Lucky for them Scrapper was in the bay.

"I believe this is yours" Frenzy gets out from under the box pulling Rumble with him

Scrapper's intakes hitched upon seeing the box, "Where did you find that?"

"Near the entrance of where Soundwave works night duty" Rumble replies

Scrapper glared at the box from behind his visor, "I thought I hid that."

"I tripped on it-" Frenzy gets cut off

"When he went to tell Soundwave he had a nightmare" Rumble snickers

That caused Scrapper to sigh, "Maybe i should give you something to help you recharge," Then he indicated a spot near the door, "Just put it there."

They both push the box to it's destined location

Meanwhile Scrapper was looking for something to give to Frenzy. After all can't have the glitch falling asleep during battle.

"It's fine..." Frenzy tried to assure Scrapper

"If you think so," Then Scrapper turned to the twins, "Then head back to your quarters now."

They nod turn around and run off

Once he was sure the casseticons were gone Scrapper proceeded to look through the box.


	5. A Shadow Figure From Our Past

Starscream hops down from the ceiling "Give me the box"

Giving the seeker a cold hard stare Scrapper responds, "No."

Starscream points his gun at Scrapper he repeats what he said "Give me the box!"

Scrapper just pulled the box closer to himself, "And I repeat, no. This is only for those who work in the Medical Lab."

Starscream fires his gun at Scrapper's servos

And Scavenger came in pointing his gun at Starscreams helm.

Starscream has a panic attack before running off

The two watched him run off before Scavenger looked at Scrapper, "It figures he'd run the moment the odds were against him."

Scrapper just nods as he picks up the box, "I suggest you help me find a new hiding spot for this."

Starscream is walking around due to not needing recharge "I haven't seen the other two all night. It's not like them to recharge early..." he starts talking to himself

Eventually he finds himself outside the main room.

All of a sudden Starscream sighs "I need recharge..."

The next morning

"Where were you guys?!" Starscream yells at the fellow seekers

"About that..." Skywarp rubs the back of her helm

"We have to do night duty with Soundwave..." Thundercracker adds on

"Why?!" Starscream demands an answer

"We were caught by accident …" Skywarp sighs

"Doing what?!" Starscream gets irritated

"Being blackmailed by Swindle" Thundercracker has a faint growl in his tone

"And you let him get the better of you," Onslaught can be heard from the doorway.

"I had no choice. I needed to protect Skywarp's secret!" Thundercracker growls

"I told you not to..." Skywarp sighs

"Either way," Onslaught comments, "You do realize it could be a long while before he gives the information you desire."

"More Starscream desires" Thundercracker mumbles

"Shut up. You're in it too" Starscream mutters

"Mechs..." Skywarp sighs

Onslaught stared at her for a bit before continuing, "Either way your not going to get any infornation out of him."

Skywarp starts humming for a bit

"W- or at least I know" Thundercracker makes a comment on Starscream's obliviousness

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Starscream yells

"It means you're an idiot" Thundercracker coolly comments

"I hate you" Starscream mutters

Continuing to stand where hew as onslaught watched the three, "You do realize that he's going to be taking advantage of your secret from now on."

Skywarp stops humming for a second nods then continues humming a steady beat

Looking at Thundercracker Onslaught asks, "Is there a reason she's doing that?"

"She's done that since she was a sparkling as way of focusing. It's beat stands for blood, peace, and triumph" Thundercracker

Nodding Onslaught continues from where e had stopped, "I suggest you continue your search on your own."

"Great idea like I didn't think of that" Starscream mutters

Thundercracker whacks him on the helm "You're annoying" he mutters

Giving Starscream a cold glare Onslaught only said, "Just stay away from Swindle."

"Like that will be easy that con is around every fraggin corner!" Skywarp sighs

"Not all the time," Onslaught answers.

"He seems to always be" Skywarp mutters

"No," Onslaught counters, "He just knows where you are."

"Creepy" Skywarp shutters

"Get used to it" Starscream mumbles

"You better get started," Onslaught simply adds, "He's on his way."

Skywarp whispers something to her brother making him nod

"Skywarp teleport us to somewhere useful" Starscream demands

"Um...no" Skywarp shakes her helm

"And why not?!" Starscream growls

Skywarp kicks her brother

Thundercracker gets the hint "We ended up having to do night duty with Soundwave I don't want to end up losing freedom in the day also"

Starscream laughs "Freedom? You're now living in fear!"

"Better hurry," Onslaught reminds them.

Thundercracker nods and walks off with the other seekers behind him

later with the seekers

Thundercracker sighs "At least it's quiet again"

Skywarp nods

"Anycon here have a plan?" Starscream growls

"Nope" The siblings say together

And laying on the floor in front of them was a paper with their names on it.

Starscream reaches down and picks up the paper

The note says

_Hey just so you know Megatron is a mech_

"...I hate him soo bad" Starscream moans

"Make that two of us" sighs Thundercracker

"Nope make it three of us" Skywarp adds herself in

"We're all talking about Swindle right?" Thundercracker glares at Starscream

"Yes" Starscream seems offended

"Yup!" Skywarp does a small spin

"Well he's no use. Come on we've got work to do" Thundercracker spots a group of betters

And so they head of on the hunt.

Skywarp optics over each better and spots one she remembers the name of

"Diiiiirrrrrgggggggeeeeeee! What's your vote?!" Skywarp keeps pestering the poor mech

Slowly Dirge backed away quietly muttering, "Actually I haven't voted..."

"Then why are yoouu at a voting bootthhh?" Skywarp stretches out some words

Trying to make himself appear smaller Dirge responded, "I just wanted to see what the others were voting..."

"Did he just shrink?" Starscream asks with a smirk

"Yup!" Skywarp does a twirl

"Sorta pathetic" Thundercracker adds

Glaring at the trio Dirge responded, "You try being ganged up on."

Thundercracker thinks about it. 'Starscream would panic...Skywarp would pass out...me...I can't think if anything' he thinks to himself

"You still online in there?" Skywarp waves her servo over Thundercracker's faceplate

"W-yeah" Thundercracker becomes more alert again

"..." Starscream shakes his helm

Turning to face Dirge, Thundercracker replies "If you're ganged up on suck it up. Like the autobots would politely step back"

Grinning smarmily Dirge countered, "Like the one behind you?"

"Yeah right" Thundercracker mumbles

Skywarp turns around "Nope!"

Dirge just shrugged, "You never know."

"Would you get off plate?" Starscream mutters to Skywarp

"Oh yeah! You were standing there!" Skywarp backs yo a bit and turns around

"I'm with idiots" Tundercracker sighs

"Um yeah," Dirge manages to comment as he tries to sneak away

All of a sudden the seekers form a fence around him "Were you REALLY just trying to see what the others were voting?" Thundercracker pressures

Feeling trapped Dirge exclaimed, "Oh course."

Awkwardly Skywarp gets really close "Reaalllllyyyy?"

Backed against the wall Dirge could do very little to defend himself as he tried to get the seekers to believe him. Quietly he growled, "What will it take for you to believe me?"

Skywarp straightens up with a smirk on her faceplate "Alright. Since you were here seeing other bets what were some?"

"Genius when not trying" Starscream sighs

Dirge just gave them an incredulous look, "2 for Breakdown, 5 for Starscream, and 3 for Soundwave. I don't see how that will be of any use for you though."

"Why does everyone think I'm a femme?!" Starscream wails

"Shut up." Thundercracker mutters bluntly

"Come on lets go pester Somecon else" Skywarp pulls the other seekers with her

Sighing now that the seekers were gone Dirge promptly went to get as far from the trio as possible.

Skywarp skips along dragging the other two with her

"Let us go you idiot!" Starscream growls

"Oops!" Skywarp drops the two

"One word...ow" Starscream mutters

They ended up outside of the Medical Lab as Hook was leaving it. Opticing the trio he commented, "You three are still on that idiotic hunt?"

"It's not idiotic!" Starscream lunges for Hook

Skywarp helps Thundercracker up "Sorta is" Thundercracker mutters

Hook only dodged Starscream, "It is idiotic, you'll never find any of these secret femmes so give it up."

Starscream stumbles "I'm going to find them! Whether you like it or not!"

"I've never seen him this serious before" Skywarp sighs

"And where would you start," Hook counters Starscream, "We made sure you wouldn't find any of the medical files."

Starscream smirks "I have my ways"

"He just got a heck lot creepier" Skywarp shivers

Putting a servo on his hip Hook couldn't help but ask, "Oh really?"

"If you haven't noticed I have help" Starscream glares at Hook

"And they won't be of any help if you don't know where to look," Hook comments.

"Maybe we don't need the medical files" Starscream strains the words

"Then where would you start looking?" Hook countered.

"We just look everywhere" Starscream counters back

"How?" Hook growls ticked.

"It's not like we can't walk around" Starscream smirks

"And find what," Hook asks, "Swindle?"

"How did you find out?!" Starscream jumps back

Hook just smiled, "It's not hard to figure out who he's blackmailing."

Starscream grumbles "Let's go!" He snaps

"Okay!" Skywarp chirps

Hook just watched them leave before heading his own way.

"What now?" Skywarp thinks out loud

"Who knows" Starscream mumbles

"We should probably find more betting booths" Thundercracker states

Skywarp nods and comes across one by accident "They're so easy to find..." she sighs

"That's because Swindle has been taking advantage of the bets."

"Not surprised" Starscream mutters not caring who it was who said it

"I'm surprised you haven't had another run into him," The con turned out to be Onslaught.

"We're trying to avoid him don't jinx us" Thundercracker mutters

That caused Onslaught to chuckle, "I wouldn't worry if I were you. Megatron has him away on a mission at the moment."

"At the moment...Where's Starscream?" Thundercracker looks for the other seeker

Onslaught gave him the answer, "He's with Skywarp pestering the betters."

Skywarp teleports next to Thundercracker "Have you seen Starscream? We went to pester the betters then I looked away for a second then he was I gone I looked everywhere for him"

"No," was Onslaughts swift reply.

"Scrap! Back to square one" Skywarp goes off to look for Starscream again

"Why am I feeling like the metal just went after the scraplet?" Thundercracker sighs

Following after the two Onslaught got the feeling he was missing something, "You think he went after the Constructicons?"

"Not even Starscream's that dumb" Thundercracker sighs

"Already checked anyway" Skywarp adds on

Onslaught just gave Skywarp an incredulous look, "Checked already?"

"The medical bay" Skywarp notes

Continuing to give the seeker a 'your an idiot' look Onslaught commented, "They can be found in more than just the Medical bay."

"Really?" Skywarp seems surprised

"You are an idiot..." Thundercracker shakes his helm

Onslaught only gave the purple seeker an incredulous look, "You forgot they had their own dorms didn't you?"

Skywarp nods sheepishly

"We can't just walk into their dorms and say 'Is Starscream pestering you?'" Thundercracker states

Skywarp seems excited

"No more teleporting! You know what happened last time!" Thundercracker growls at his sister

Skywarp nods disappointedly

"Hopefully he's somewhere else" Thundercracker pulls his sister far enough way from Onslaught so they can talk

A few minutes later,

"That will have to do" Thundercracker nods

"We can only hope it works" Skywarp sighs

"Remember I'm letting you teleport once Skywarp" Thundercracker states

"I'll be back in a nano-click!" Skywarp teleports

She comes back with Starscream

"Really..." Thundercracker shakes his head

"I have my reasons you have yours" Starscream pouts

"Well that's the last time I keep my optic off of you!" Skywarp giggles

"Let's just get back to what we are doing" Thundercracker faceplatepalms

Little do they know a Constructicon is watching.

"I can't believe actually went there!" Skywarp has a laughing fit

"You went in after me" Starscream shrugs

"No choice you idiot" Thundercracker whacks Starscream on the helm

"Yeah I wouldn't of went in Hook's room otherwise" Skywarp nods

Carefully the Constructicon pulled out a blaster.

"YOU WERE IN HOOK'S ROOM?!" Thundercracker's optics became huge

"You said to find him. You did say he'd probably be in one of their rooms" Skywarp states

"HOOK IS GOING TO SCRAP US IDIOT!" Thundercracker panics

"Calm down. He didn't even find out" Starscream adds

Thundercracker paces himself "We're still doomed"

The Constructicon set his blaster to stun and aimed.

"Anyone else hear something?" Skywarp looks around

"Nope. Your just going mental" Starscream shakes his helm with a smirk 'No surprise there' he thinks to himself

The Constructicon then fires his blaster at the seekers.

The stun manages to knock out all three of them

Slowly the Constructicon came out of where he was hiding and pulled out a simplistic comunnicator, "Long Haul to Scrapper I got them."

Later

All three of the seekers are still passed out

And the Constructicons are waiting for them to wake up.

Skywarp comes online first, then Thundercracker, then Starscream

Noticing this Scrapper comments, "So your finally awake."

"Why the Frag are we here?!" Starscream growls

"Questioning," was Hooks simple answer, "What were you doing in my room?"

Skywarp speaks first "I went in after Starscream"

Thundercracker hints for Starscream to share his part

"Pretty interesting stuff you have in there" Starscream smirks

Hook only bristles, "What's in there is none of your business."

"Your warning is a little late I must say" Starscream's smirk get deeper

Scavenger then proceeded to put a blaster to the back of Starscreams helm, "Just how much did you see?"

"Just a little...or was it basically everything?" Starscream seems to be enjoying himself

"You're a piece of Scrap Starscream" Thundercracker mutters

Scavenger then proceeded to charge up his blaster, "Tell us everything. Now."

Starscream optics widen "I just went through the...the..." He trails off not remembering where he checked "whole room" he then goes more in depth "Lets see...I found quite a few...trinkets so to say." The next part he adds with a smirk "That femmes normally have"

Hook just crossed his arms, "And what's to say I don't make those for someone else."

Starscream pulls off something from his wing and reads a label "Property of Hook?" He smirks "Want to say it isn't yours still?"

Giving the seeker a cold hard glare Hook counters, "That could have been placed in my room by anycon."

Starscream smirks "It has your servo writing on it"

Skywarp being the idiot she is looks at the label "That is Hook's servo writing!" She squeaks happily

"Idiots...both of you" Thundercracker sighs at his fellow seekers

That was when Hook lunged.

"Eeeekkkk" Starscream lets out a very feminine scream

Hook managed to knock Starscream to the ground and proceeded to beat the living scrap out of him.

"In the name of Primus..." Thundercracker gasps

"Break it up!" Skywarp cries

"No," Hook growls out as he continues to pumil the seeker.

Scrapper just stands by Thundercracker and Skywarp before letting them know, "Hooks not going to stop any time soon."

"Should we try to stop it?" Skywarp looks at her brother

Surprisingly her brother is smirking "No, let karma get to Starscream"

Scrapper just gave the two seekers a surprised look behind his visor, "Your not helping him?"

"No. He's caused harm...a lot of harm. It's time for him to taste karma" Thundercracker takes the smirk off his faceplate

Scrapper continued to watch the pummeling before commenting, "You know if we don't step in any time soon we might not have a second in command to rescue."

Thundercracker sighs "Come on Skywarp"

The two head toward Hook to pry Hook off Starscream

By this point Hook had Starscreams oil splattered on her servos.

Skywarp and Thundercracker pry Hook off Starscream

Starscream ended up passing out from oil loss

"Now I feel bad" Skywarp pouts

"Not as bad as when I get my servos on you," Hook growls out before trying to get at Skywarp.

Thundercracker kicks Hook in the chest plate and pushes her to the floor

As she's pinned to the floor Hook proceeds to try and tear off Thundercrackers leg so she can get back at Starscream and Skywarp.

Skywarp picks up Starscream

"Teleport...NOW!" Thundercracker yells at his sister

Skywarp nods and teleports off somewhere

Once they were gone Hook got up and started cursing the seekers.

"Can't exactly go to the medical bay now" Thundercracker looks at Starscream

"Hey! Soundwave is a genius at everything why don't we go to him?" Skywarp looks at her brother

Surprisingly Thundercracker nods "Hopefully he'll know what to do"

They find Soundwave

And Soundwave is working on something.

Rumble looks behind himself "Soundwave sir, I think the seekers want to speak with you"

Frenzy snickers "Is that Starscream?"

Skywarp nods

Soundwave just looked at the seekers, "Query : What happened?"

Thundercracker explains what happened

Tilting his helm to the side Soundwave asked, "Query : Why not take him to Medical Bay?"

"If we run into Hook...not a pretty side" Skywarp shivers

"Scrap! Starscream leaked some oil on me!" Frenzy whines as a drop of oil that rolled off of Starscream's servo hit him

Soundwave only shook his helm, "Suggestion : Leave Starscream here."

Skywarp nods and puts Starscream down

"Aw scrap we have to help?" Moans Frenzy

"You're totally getting spanked later" Rumble smiles

Later

"Told you" Rumble smirks

"Whatever" Frenzy glares at his brother

Starscream starts to go online

Soundwave meanwhile has gone back to his project.

Starscream sits up and points his guns at nothing then puts them down "Where am I?"

Soundwave answered the only way he could, "Location : My room."

"What happened?!" Starscream growls

"You were knocked out and beat to death by Hook according to Skywarp" Rumble states

Starscream stands up and struts away

Soundwave just let him go.

Skywarp and Thundercracker are nearby and speaking

"I wonder when Starscream will be up and around" Skywarp is oblivious to Starscream being behind her

"I'm already up" Starscream makes Skywarp turn around

"In the name of Primus...What's wrong with your optic?!" Skywarp gasps seeing Starscream's optic...not functional

"Wish I knew" Starscream sighs

"Recommendation," Soundwave's voice can be heard, "Get it looked at in Medical Bay."

All of a sudden a small light booms in Starscream's optic

"That doesn't seem good" Skywarp frowns

"I didn't notice" Starscream sarcastically replies covering his optic

"Recommendation," Soundwaves voice can still be heard, "Still stands."

"Shut it" Starscream growls

"I'm going to scout the medical bay for a minute. I'll be right back" Skywarp teleports off

Skywarp stays hidden in the medical bay to see if Hook is around

To which she is not but Mixmaster and Bonecrusher are.

Skywarp teleports back to the others "It's" she stops a second "Safe"

The seekers walk to the medical bay

What they weren't aware was that by the time they reached it Mixmaster had swapped places with Scrapper.

Skywarp still being herself walks straight in "Could you fix Starscream's optic?"

Right as she asks that another light booms in it

Glaring at the seekers Bonecrucher snapped, "You should have brought him here to begin with."

"And risk having Hook try to put his spark out again?" Thundercracker actually puts up for Starscream

All of a sudden Starscream wails "I can't see out of my left optic!"

Sighing Scrapper pointed to a nearby table, "Put him over there."

Thundercracker and Skywarp help Starscream to the table

Getting ready to fix the optic Scrapper commented, "You needn't have worried about running into Hook. She's currently confined until she's calmed down."

Thundercracker lets loose a sigh

"Awwww you do care about Starscream!" Skywarp smiles at her brother

Thundercracker pushes his sister "I just don't want what happened to Starscream to happen to you"

While they are having their conversation Scrapper is working on Starscreams optic.

Skywarp gets bored "When will you be dooonnnnneeee?"

"Soon," Was Scrappers simple answer.

"Yay!" Skywarp does a small hop

Scrapper only shook his helm while Bonecrusher silently threatened the seekers.

Skywarp leans on Thundercracker while waiting

After what seemed like a while Scrapper finally put his tools to the side, "Your finished."

"Are there supposed to be after effects?" Starscream growls since he's seeing a dark fazed world out of his left optic

"No," Scrapper responded not even looking, "But it will take time for the optic to start working."

Skywarp helps Starscream up "Don't worry I'll be your left optic!" She squeaks.

"Great an idiot for my left optic" mutters Starscream

"Fine," Bonecrusher growled, "Now get out of here!"

Skywarp leads Starscream out and before leaving sticks out her tongue while Thundercracker just follows them out with a sigh

Scrapper only watched them leave before turning to his fellow Constructicon, "It would be a good idea to keep Hook away from them."

As soon as the seekers were well far away Skywarp stops walking to rest and speak for a second "Is your optic really functioning that badly?" She puts her servo to his faceplate to see his optic better

"Yes you idiot! It is that bad what do you think?!" Starscream growls

Skywarp backs off "Sorry, just wondering"

And so the day cycle ended.


	6. My Spark, My Future, My Secret

Another day goes by and the seekers still are working on finding the answers they need

"Two down...Primus knows how many there are!" Starscream grumps

"You're still looking?"

Starscream growled when Skywarp was about to answer and made the other seekers go on

"Hey!" The voice called after them, "I'm not Swindle!"

Skywarp frowns "He's...well"

"Not happy when cons talk about it anymore" Thundercracker finishes

"What he said" Skywarp credits her brother

"Well you wouldn't have to deal with it if you kept your hunt secret," The voice says as Vortex catches up to them.

"Nothing seems secret here. Not even Skywarp" Thundercracker rolls his optics

"He's right" mutters Starscream

"Then look some other way!" Vortex exclaims, "Look in a way that won't get your attention."

"What do you expect me to do? Look at the [betting] papers?!" Starscream growls

"You could," Was Vortex simple response.

"He sorta can't" Skywarp sighs

"His left optic blew something" Thundercracker hides that it was Hook who messed up Starscream's optic

"Didn't you get it looked at?" Vortex could only ask.

"By two cons. Soundwave and Scrapper" Skywarp replies.

"And it's not working?" Vortex asked looking at them confused.

"It's semi-working" Skywarp replies slowly

Vortex only whistled, "Sounds like they weren't able to fix it completely."

"Mmhmm" Skywarp nods

"Well anyway," Vortex waves his servo about some, "I do know who one of the femmes is."

"Really, who?" Starscream's optics twinkle

Vortex just smiled behind his mask and visor, "I'll only give you a hint."

"Better than nothing" Starscream loses the twinkle in his optics

"Alright," Vortex then proceeds to look around before leading the seekers off to the side, "It's one of us Combaticons. Make of that what you will."

"Two words, not helpful" Starscream sighs

"Well at least there would be a smaller chance of us getting Somecon humiliated like Starscream" Skywarp tries to look at the optimistic side for Starscream and fails epicly

"Well have fun with that," Vortex called as he walked away.

"Glitch" Skywarp sighs irritatedly

"Well, this is going to be fun" Starscream growls

Later I guess

Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream are sitting somewhere

"How are we going to figure out who is the femme?" Skywarp thinks aloud

"If only we knew" Thundercracker sighs

Meanwhile Hook entered the area.

"Frag!" Mumbled Thundercracker

Thundercracker hides his sister and Starscream since they were targeted by Hook

"Thundercracker," Hook announces as she comes up to the seeker, "Where are you companions?"

"Elsewhere, why? Want to try to kill them again?" Thundercracker defends his fellow seekers

"So long as they don't tell any I won't, "Was Hooks simple response.

Skywarp and Starscream come out of hiding "You better not be lying" growls Starscream "You already put my left optic off scale"

Hook just shrugged, "You lucky your important to the cause or I would offline you here and now."

"Hmph" Starscream grumps

"Starscream if it wasn't for my brother having a change in spark for you..." Skywarp rambles about what happened

"Whatever, the Constructicons couldn't fix my optic" Starscream seems to be bad mouthing the Constructicons

"Starscream! Hook is right there!" Skywarp hisses

"Watch yourself Starscream," Hook snarled, "I have access to all the rooms on base."

Starscream glares at Hook "I hate you"

Countering with her own glare Hook countered, "And I hate you."

"Least there's something they agree on" Skywarp sighs

"Not the best thing to agree on" Thundercracker shakes his helm

"You didn't get your optic busted by this aft!" Starscream growls loudly at the other seekers

"Well at least I didn't go through your personal items," Hook snapped back.

"If you didn't hide the files..." Starscream glares at Hook

"Come on" Thundercracker leads his sister out of the area

"If we didn't hide the files," Hook countered, "You would have been getting into the others personal files!"

"Well you seem more concerned about your own well being!" Starscream snaps

"Well surely you can guess what would happen if the others knew," Hook snapped back.

"Ah yes, look at Skywarp, she's fine you *censored*!" Growls a very irritated Starscream

"She's fine because you've come to know her!" Hook exclaimed.

"Others have found out also!" Screeches Starscream

"You mean Swindle?" Hook questioned.

"I think it was a stunticon, beside my point. You seem to think everycon will be out to kill you if they found out" Starscream waves his hand up and down

"Have you not seen how we femmes are considered to be lesser beings by the others," Hook snapped, "And besides I thought you were trying to prove they were wrong about you?"

"I am trying to prove I'm not a femme, I'm only doing the whole figure out who the *censored* femmes are so I have proof I'm not a femme" Starscream seems to have held in a roaring growl

"Wouldn't it make more sense to get your Medical Files though?" Hook asks.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Starscream smirks

All of a sudden Skywarp comes back with her brother looking upset

"Megatron found out" Thundercracker explains why Skywarp's upset

Hooks faceplate then went to the human equivalent of sickly white due to fear, "Frag."

"I don't know who told lord Megatron about the femmes but he surely knows now" Thundercracker sighs and hugs his shaking sister

"STARSCREAM!" Megatrons voice can be heard over the comms, "REPORT TO THE BRIDGE NOW!"

Starscream runs off to the bridge

In the Bridge

Megatron is standing, fuming at Starscream, "Starscream what is this I hear about you being a femme?"

"Lord Megatron! I assure you I'm not a femme!" Starscream still protects his... small bit of dignity

"Oh," Megatron snarls getting into Starscreams personal space, "So where is your proof?"

Starscream backs up a bit "Where's your proof I am a femme?!"

"I have no proof," Snarled Megatron, "But until you prove your self you are going to be limited on the things you are allowed to do."

"You're joking!" Starscream seems stunned

"And don't think I don't know what happened between you and the Constructicon," Megatron continued, "Until you two get along I expect you and him to work together," His optics then slited into a dangerous glare, "Understand?"

"Understood" Starscream mumbles. Then so quietly no one can hear it he whispers "her"

"Then get started!" Megatron roared.

Starscream just turns away and storms off

later with Starscream

Starscream walking down the halls "Why do I have to cooperate with that fraggin femme?!" He growls to himself "I hate Megatron!"

"Because we cannot afford infighting amongst the soldiers," A nearby Onslaught commented.

"Hmph, she's a Glitch!" Starscream growls

"So? Most of the soldiers here on base say the same thing about you," Onslaught states.

"I don't blow their optic circuits!" Starscream growls

"Do you?" Questions Onslaught.

"No Glitch!" With that Starscream storms off

Onslaught just watched him leave shaking his helm.

"Bunch of glitches..." Starscream mumbles before going off to find Hook as he was told

Said Decepticon was working in the Medical Bay.

"Hook! Megatron says I have to work with you until we...'get along'" Starscream strides up to Hook

"In case you haven't noticed," Hook commented not even looking at the second in command, "I am busy working."

Starscream rolls his optics and leans his back against a wall

And Hook continued to man the Medical Bay.

Starscream closes his optics boredly and hums to himself. This is going to be BORING!

And then ends a new chapter


	7. Sometimes I Feel Odd

Starscream yawns loudly. 1987, 1988, 1989...

"Are you finished being wall art yet," Hook questioned.

"Hmph, if only I basically wasn't on restraints" Starscream growls "Femme, I HAVE to be here. Neither one of us like it! I don't want to stay with YOU more than you could imagine"

"Then go be of some use," Hook snarled.

"I have to stay here and I'm no medic!" Starscream barks

"Then keep out of my way until my shift ends," Hook barked back.

"As you wish...princess" Starscream mockingly bows and stands off to the side

"I am no princess," Hook snarls glaring behind her visor, "Nor are you a competent leader."

"I-It's a term!" Starscream's faceplate was red and he seems a little angrier than usual at Hook

Shrugging Hook just turned around intending to get back to her work.

Scrap! I hope she didn't see me turn red...it makes me seem weak. Starscream stares at Hook then sighs irritatedly.

Eventually Hooks shift ended

Starscream tries to glare at Hook but can't "Why di-"

"Hook!" Thundercracker runs in with his sister "Skywarp has to speak with you alone"

Skywarp nods

Sighing Hook finished putting away her tools, "Very well," And followed Skywarp out of the room.

Skywarp seems freaked "Hook...I found out something disturbing by accident" she twitches her wings nervous that Hook won't believe her "It involves you"

Tilting her helm in confusion Hook could only ask, "What is it?"

"Megatron..." Skywarp tenses "He..he...knows about you" she looks down "He also knows about me...but only us have been discovered" She looks into Hook's optics being serious

Tightening her servos into fists Hook snarled, "Then we will make sure he never finds out about the other two."

Two...only two more. "I was more worried about...well Megatron isn't exactly one I trust knowing we are femmes... I don't want to know what he'd do...if he'd do something" Skywarp winces

Hook winced as well, "Yes he isn't particularly fond of our kind."

"You're lucky, you have five friends to back you up. I have one" Skywarp sighs

"Maybe so," Hook started, "But we are still nothing more than expendables to our Lord."

"Yeah..." Skywarp sniffed "Why do mechs have to be such glitches?!"

Faintly smirking Hook replied, "Yes they are," Turning her attention towards Skywarp she asked, "Weren't you two trying to find the other femmes?"

"Yeah...it seems distant now" Skywarp admits honestly

"If you know who they are you'll know who to defend," Hook stated.

Skywarp looks Hook in the optics "I don't want answers. It'd spoil the fun" she sighs "If only Megatron was different"

Giving her a smart aft look Hook spoke, "I didn't say I was going to tell you who they are."

"I know, and it makes me glad" Skywarp smiles

"Hate to disappoint you but it's just you and your brother now," Hook stated as she turned to reenter the Medical Bay, "Starscreams stuck with me as punishment for our fighting."

Skywarp stops Hook for one more second "Beware of Megatron okay?"

"Of course," Hook stated.

At that moment Thundercracker comes out "Done?"

"Yeah" chirps Skywarp

"Then it's time I got going," Hook announced as she went to leave.

Thundercracker nods and leads his sister off somewhere

And hook wen't off to be with her fellow Constructicons.

Later with Skywarp and Thundercracker

"You told her right?" Thundercracker asks his sister

"Mmhmm" Skywarp nods

"Let's just hope we don't run into you know who, for your sake" Thundercracker comforts his sister somewhat

"Yeah!" Skywarp agrees

On their way down the hallway they crossed paths with Vortex.

"Hey!" Skywarp waves at Vortex

"Oh hey!" Vortex waves back

"How are yoouu?" Skywarp stretches out 'you' happily

"Good," Vortex gives them a curios look, "Your still doing that hunt huh?"

"Yes" Thundercracker responds so his sister can't let out about the whole Megatron thing

"Well good luck with that," Vortex calls as he goes back to walking down the hallway.

Thundercracker pulls his sister off to the side "You do know not to mention 'that'"

"Yes" Skywarp sounds as if this is a process she has to go through

"With any luck you'll be safe from him" Thundercracker sighs

"You'll protect me still right?" Skywarp seems worried

"Of course idiot. Do you think I would let my only sister have bad things happen to her?" Thundercracker seems offended for his sister doubting him

"Thanks brother" Skywarp hugs Thundercracker

Now back to their search

Skywarp sighs "How long have we been walking in circles now?"

"About one hour, forty-two minutes, and twenty-eight seconds" Thundercracker replies

"No...I mean how many days brother?" Skywarp looks at her brother

"I can't remember..." Thundercracker moans

"Yeash, I hate doing this at times" Skywarp sniffles

"It is lonely, but it's okay sister" Thundercracker cheers up his sister

"Let's go on" Skywarp cheers up

"Yes" Thundercracker nods

Eventually they end up outside of the Combaticons dorms.

"We've walked a lot haven't we brother?" Skywarp sighs

"Mmhmm" Thundercracker agrees

"Shall we go in?" Skywarp looks up at her brother with memories of what happened to Starscream when Hook was done with him.

" Femmes first" Thundercracker had his sister enter first

The dorm room was one main room with a separate room for each gestalt member.

Skywarp looks at her brother with wide optics

"Sister, just pick a room!" Thundercracker replies having an ominous feeling

Skywarp walks into the room farthest left

That room happens to be Swindle's

Skywarp notices a giant stack of papers " Brother look at this"

"What's wrong?" Thundercracker walks over to his sister

Skywarp shows his that the papers are many different pictures of Cybertronians on both sides

"What the..." Thundercracker has a bewildered look on his faceplate

Beside each picture is a quick description of the bots/cons personality and preferences.

Thundercracker starts flipping through the pictures

"What's wrong brother?" Skywarp stares at Thundercracker puzzled

"I'm trying to see if Swindle has one" Thundercracker smirks

"Revenge?" Skywarp asks

"Yes, no one blackmails my sister...and me, and gets away with it. Besides that Swindle needs a large dose of karma" Thundercracker replies

Unfortunately Swindle has no visible evidence on himself in the pile of pictures.

"Scrap" Thundercracker threw the papers back where they were found

"Let's keep looking brother" Skywarp calls to her brother as she shifts through things

Eventually they find something

"What you have there brother?" Skywarp walks over to see what her brother is looking at

"I don't know" Thundercracker picks up a box "It's heavy"

"Open it!" Skywarp squeals

And in the box is a lot of memorabilia.

"Lot of stuff..." Skywarp comments

"You think we should look through it?" Thundercracker asks his sister

"Couldn't hurt" Skywarp adds removing something from the box

The box contained all sorts of things ranging from sparkling photos to personal items.

"Oh...oh!" Skywarp gasps

Thundercracker looks at his sister

"Let's go through it completely!" Skywarp calls to her brother

Thundercracker nods and pulls out something carefully while Skywarp takes the box and dumps it out all over the floor

"Idiot..." Groans Thundercracker as he looks at what he grabbed

A sparkling photo of the Combaticons

"Aw!" Skywarp smiles happily

"Keep this with you for now" Thundercracker gives his sister the picture and starts straightening out the items

Skywarp examines the picture deeply "Brother... look at this...I mean look at Onslaught" Skywarp pulls her brother to the picture

"In the name of Primus" Thundercracker gasps

"You know it's not a good idea to go through a cons personal things," A voice spoke up behind them.

Thundercracker drops what he was straightening up onto the floor and it splits in two while Skywarp jumps sky high and turns around.

And standing in the doorway is Swindle.

"Actually...now that I think about it" Thundercracker turns to face Swindle "You are certainly one to talk. Even if you don't go through their things you go through their lives. You never get caught. That's the only thing that makes us different today!" Thundercracker growls at Swindle "You think you have rights being a salesmech but that's NO reason to go through everyone's life! Just like the betting pools are no real reason we have permission to go through your room!"

Swindle just shrugged, "At least I don't give away their information. I only point them in the right direction."

"You blackmail you piece of scrap!" Thundercracker gets really angry "You make Cybertronians do things as you threaten them with blackmail! You did so with my sister! Now what's with this whole 'point them in the the right direction' scrap?! Only direction your pointing is a free trip down blackmailing your aft lane! I have NEVER seen you help anyone after learning something personal about them! And I can bet my aft you NEVER will! Why? Because you only are a selfish Glitch!"

"That's not true!" Swindle exclaims, "I had no intention of letting you know about Onslaught!"

"That's because she's your sister isn't she?! That's not the only reason you wouldn't tell. Another reason you wouldn't tell is because you have nothing to gain from telling that she's a femme. You only do things if you work in your favor! I know you Swindle. You would do almost anything if it works in your favor." Thundercracker states bluntly

"That box I had you deliver wasn't in my favor," Swindle snapped back, "Onslaught had wanted it delivered!"

Something who knows what crashed over Thundercracker and he mutters "Brothers, Sisters, are they all the same?" He seems to be asking himself

Skywarp notices the smile on Thundercracker's faceplate and smiles in joy "It's been a while since you've had a real smile"

Thundercracker blushes and makes his faceplate have a neutral expression again "Swindle, rip my spark out for saying this...sorry. Neither my sister or I knew about it. Or your sister. We're equal now" Thundercracker seems to have decided to believe Swindle...at least for now

"Sorry I need more than your word," Swindle stated pulling out some cybertronian paper and a pen.

"Reminds me of the time you-" Skywarp starts speaking but Thundercracker clamps his servo over her faceplate

"Well you going to prove the agreement?" Swindle asked still holding the paper and pen.

Skywarp grabs both the things and hands them to her brother after removing his clamped servo

Thundercracker glares at his sister

A few moments later...

"And thank you or your services," Swindle happily says as he holds up the signed paper.

Thundercracker looks extremely off seeing Swindle's expression for some reason

Skywarp grabs his servo and teleports him somewhere seeing how off he looks

The place...Skywarp's room

"What's wrong brother?!" Skywarp panics for her brother

Slowly and sort of shakily Thundercracker answers "Swindle... I feel like...like..."

"Spit it out!" Skywarp yells at her brother

"I feel like I... had memories smash over me!" Thundercracker seems to be in fear

"Lets take you somewhere outside so you can calm down" Skywarp murmers to her brother with a tint of worry in her voice

Thundercracker lets Skywarp teleport them to a forest

"Calm d- I hear voices!" Skywarp cringes

"It's kinda funny how we haven't been found out yet," The voice can be perceived as Jazz.

"It's not funny! If Megatron found out we would be slagged!" The voice faintly sounded like Onslaught.

"Is that Onslaught?!" Skywarp whisper yells

Feeling a bit better Thundercracker whispers "Let's hide and see if we can find out"

Skywarp nods and heads off behind a huge rock

Nearby Jazz and Onslaught sat together talking with Onslaught having her facemask off.

Skywarp holds in a yawn and stays hidden while her brother wait quietly hidden behind a huge twisting oak

"So you think ol' Megs would offline us if he knew we were dating," Jazz questions as he leans back with his servos behind his helm.

"More likely you than me," Onslaught responded.

Skywarp's optics widen while Thundercracker feels ashamed for spying.

Just what did we bring Jazz?! The siblings think in synch

The two continued to sit together unaware of those watching them.

Primus...please don't kiss! Thundercracker's faceplate is red and he turns away before hearing a CRACK

"Scrap!" Skywarp yells angrily as she accidentally steps on a small dry stick

Onslaught had her blaster out before anyone could blink as she and Jazz scanned the area for the source of the noise.

Thundercracker quickly flashes over to his sister and hopes for the best

Slowly the con and bot moved about the area.

Thundercracker gathers his sister close and slowly backs up trying to get out of the area abut trips and knocks over a tree after smashing into it "Scrap" the siblings curse in union

And that was when he found the end of Onslaughts blaster t his forhelm.

Thundercracker seems to not care and does nothing to stop her from blasting if that was her intention

"Just what are you doing here?" Onslaught snarls

Thundercracker replies coolly "We came here because I was having...issues for a moment. Then we accidentally found you and didn't have time to leave so we hid"

"You can't tell anyone," Onslaught coldly states.

"We won't" Thundercracker pledges

Jabbing the blaster further in Onslaught growl out, "where's your proof?"

"My brother wouldn't lie about something like that. He's kept my gender secret this whole time and he's never told anyone who another femme is. I'm sure he'd kept you and Jazz a secret" Skywarp speaks up for her brother

"I still need proof," Onslaught stated.

"That's not proof? I admitted I was a femme. You, and everycon else didn't know, why? My brother never let it be known! If that's not proof go ahead scrap us here and now!" Skywarp admits she'd rather die than be separated from her brother

"What she means," Jazz stated as he came up, "Is she needs physical evidence that she can trust your word."

"My sister can't prove she's a femme, and besides that I don't trust bots" Thundercracker hints on not trusting Jazz

"What you think I didn't know about you two being siblings?" Jazz questioned, "I'm a saboteur and head of special ops for a reason."

"Exactly why I don't trust bots like you" Thundercracker puts bluntly

Skywarp kicks at Onslaught

And Onslaught kicks back.

Jazz meanwhile optics the siblings for a while before looking at Onslaught, "Hey Ons' we can trust em." Upon being given a questioning look from Onslaught he stated, "Hey when have I ever proven you wrong?"

Slowly pulling her blaster back Onslaught muttered, "A lot."

Saved by a bot...we're pathetic. Thundercracker thinks to himself

Thundercracker doesn't seem to happy about being saved by Jazz. Skywarp glances at her brother

Leaning down close to the seekers Jazz whispered, "You should probably get going before she changes her mind."

Skywarp notices that's her brother at the moment is clouded by hate so she grabs his servo and teleports them to ber room.

"What's wrong with you? You're never like this brother!" Skywarp seems worried

"I don't trust Jazz" Thundercracker points out bluntly

"Oh" Skywarp realizes what he means

Skywarp looks directly at her brother "Should we go see Starscream to clear your helm of these things?"

"Yes" Thundercracker agrees and lets his sister take him to find Starscream

"Any idea where Starscream may be? Besides with Hook?" Skywarp asks her brother

"Do I look like I stalk Hook?" Thundercracker grumps

"Maybe we can ask the other constructi-" Skywarp gets cut off

"No" Thundercracker states bluntly

Lets actually check on Starscream and Hook!

Hook and Starscream are having energon at that moment.

She's kind of cute for someone who originally tried to scrap me. Starscream thinks to himself

Hook meanwhile is opticing her cube trying to think of a way to escape the seeker and get back to her fellow Constructicons.

"What's wrong princess?" Starscream seems to not have a taunting tone in his voice

"None of your business," Hook snapped glaring at her companion.

Starscream surprisingly doesn't say anything and just looks down

"What no snarky comments," Hook questions examining her surroundings.

"Couldn't think of anything princess" Starscream lies

"I doubt that," Hook ground out looking away.

"It-It's true!" Starscream seems to be looking over Hook. Why didn't I figure out she was a femme earlier?

Hook only glared at him, "I find that hard to believe."

"You don't want to know what I was thinking" Starscream states

"You're right I probably don't," Hook announces as she stands up, "And besides I should get going."

All of a sudden Skywarp barges in "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Finally found you!"

"As I said," Hook stated walking off, "I should get going."

Skywarp turns to Starscream "Have you confessed yet Starscream?"

That caused Hook to stop in the doorway and slowly turn around, "What?"

Skywarp elbows Starscream

"Has anycon ever told you your...pretty?" Starscream surprisingly sounds sheepish

"I really should get going," Hook mutters as she backed away.

Skywarp teleports into the doorway blocking her way out "Starscream wants to know if you like-like him back"

"It's called love imbecile" Thundercracker sighs

"Yes that!" Skywarp corrects herself with her brother's correction

Shaking her helm Hook managed to speak, "You seekers are crazy."

"Maybe so, but when we feel the need and importance to do something we do it, and Starscream does some other scrap too" Skywarp starts off serious but she goes to her normal self in no time

"We just want to know your answer" Thundercracker adds on simply

Carefully Hook tried to maneuver around Skywarp, "I don't know."

"That's not an answer" Skywarp refuses to let Hook pass

"Let her go" Starscream's faceplate was bright red

Skywarp gets out of the way

And Hook leaves the room as quickly as she can.

"Don't worry you'll win her spark eventually!" Skywarp tries to cheer up Starscream

"Skywarp...he's going to get scrapped by Megatron" Thundercracker states

Skywarp's optics widen "Go! You have to stay with Hook now don't you?"

"Just say we've made up" Starscream walks off sort of offly

Off to the side the Coneheads sat wondering what was going to happen next with the seekers.

"Why do we have all the issues around here brother?" Skywarp seems upset

"I don't know" Thundercracker sighs

Hearing this Dirge silently looked down and muttered, "Because you're Seekers."

"Actually more bad things happen to the coneheads" Thundercracker seemed to have actually been thinking about who has worse issues

"True" Skywarp agrees amusedly

That caught Dirge and his companions attention.

Skywarp frowns "I feel bad for them"

Thundercracker nods "They do take a lot of abuse"

"Brother...just a thought but maybe we should do something for them" Skywarp seems concerned for the coneheads surprisingly

"Yes, I guess that'd be alright" Thundercracker nods "But what?"

"I guess we should try to figure out what they truly need most" Skywarp actually uses her helm for once

"Attention and someone who truly cares about their well-being" Thundercracker answers simply

Back away from the Seekers at the Coneheads table Ramjet muttered, "Well frag."

Later with Thundercracker and Skywarp

Thundercracker watches his sister pace for a while "I know what's we can get them now!" Skywarp happily squeaks

She leans over and whispers to her brother causing him to nod

"I can only hope but to trust this will be nice enough to make up for what they go through" Thundercracker sighs

**The Rant Corner**

My sister was doing some small time rant on some of the characters while we were working on this chapter. I though you all might like to read them so I decided to post them here. Reading them is purely optional. Remember this is all just her opinion.

_If you ask me Thundercracker is overly protective but it's really cute because he basically loses his dignity to protect his sister from losing her dignity. I also noticed that he seems to really be against Swindle even though that's a very bad place to be. But he seems to be willing to take a risk as big as that to protect the one[s] he love[s]. Which I daresay makes him a great character. Well he has always been a tremendously great character. From his loyalty to his fellow seekers to his guilt for what his team does to humans. I truly have to say...I love Thundercracker. He is just amazing all and all. Personally the way I put him in the roleplay really makes him an irresistible character to me _

_I really need to explain why Starscream is losing his flair for me now. Okay first things first, he is way to egotistical. I mean he's fine in g1. Because that's where you first meet him. You end up laughing at him and adoring him no matter how idiotic he seems. He also has a great base for his personality in g1. A egotistical, back stabbing, traitorous, Glitch. That's what makes you learn him as who he is. But what I hate is how he changes so drastically. I want to start with how he changed in animated. He seems like himself...but wait! He lives forever? Creators! They liked him too much and they made him immortal in that show! Already that was a huge change. But luckily he isn't basically immortal in Armada. But what makes me irritated is...he's loyal. Starscream's loyal?! What the heck?! I mean yeah he's traitorous ... for two episodes...what?! He loves humans...he apparently treats things smaller than him nicely... and he's serious. Not the comical idiot we know...NO! If that's bad luckily Prime is a teeny bit better...but how? Well here's how! He yes, is traitorous...or is he? Yes he still wants to be leader but... he's a neutral for a long time... but still he has a few moments where he shows he's as loyal as scrap! I'm sure he occasionally tries to look loyal but he really seems loyal. One finally comment. I still love him but I fear he's changing too much. Primus bless this poor spark. May he be guided to his rightful path. Wherever that may be _

_I wanna talk about my absolute FAVORITE seeker now. Skywarp. So many things about him make him utterly irresistible! He has a charmingly funny personality! He has always been an idiot that loves pranking. He really should have had a larger role in g1. He seems more like a character that when you blink you'll miss him. He needs a bigger role. Many bots and cons get a role eighteen times larger than his. He seems, for being part of a group, a occasional character. It's not fair for him. He's utterly irresistible! He might have a bigger role in the comics but I wish he was more in the show. I'm surprised the creators kept him! I'm surprised they didn't throw him in the reject pile with Skids, Windcharger, and Reflector! No, they kept him and his occasional appearances. Worse news. I don't believe he really has a part in any other show but g1. Animated he was more replaced by Breakdown stealing his name! He is a nervous wreck! But that's not really HIM! Sadly he couldn't seem to make it into any other show either! Even Thundercracker gets mentioned in Armada![I look like...Thundercracker-Armada Starscream*whom I wrote about earlier*] That's totally not fair! Now I can't complain really but I love him so why can't he have a bigger role? Long live my favorite seeker! I will always keep you in my memories while the creators seem to have forgotten you _

_Seekers done. Am I done? Frag no! Amazingly I want to talk about one mech truely extraordinary ...no not the truck. Megatron! There's so much to say about this mech! He's my absolute hero! Unlike prime, and other leaders he doesn't take any scrap. This is the mech you don't want to mess with! He's powerful, and not afraid to show you...by force...and trust me you don't want to know how hard it would be if he hit you...°shutter° anyway this dude has a visible personality that never leaves him! He's always tough, strong willed, filled with courage[sometimes it's dumb courage], and sort of...charismatic. Happily he's always the leader. Even though half the time I think he's just screwing around with his men. Still he's my hero. Now why on earth is an evil-doer my hero? He has true emotions. I don't mean like kiss-kiss emotions I mean he's not afraid to show when he's mad or happy...in fact he's happy to show those emotions! I want to break it down to each serie now. I'm going to start with g1. Well in g1 he is mainly known for a.] Abusing Starscream• and b.] Trying to kill his second in commands•. Now about animated... well he's the same mech but... he has a few tweaks. He let a HUMAN repair him! How about Armada? I really love him in that! Why? Well he shows emotions the most in that...in fact he shows brotherhood and rivalry in that when Prime explodes! Now finally I'm going to explain him in Prime...the show! He seems sorta crazy in this one . but hey! I like it! Unlike Starscream it's a formidable change! He gets more there! He shows...being crazy is fine in that show! Put it simply. I LOVE MEGATRON SO SLAGGIN BAD! _

_Let's talk about a bot I can't stand before I tell you about the great energon war! His name is Prime, Optimus Prime wielder of the matrix. Now you idiots are probably like 'I know why 'ya hate him! You're a con fan' yes I am but that's not why I hate him [I don't hate bots I just like cons better] Ehem. Also I'm not hatin' Optimus for bein' a leader [Ya' know I 3 Megsy] I'm hatin' him fa being emotionless really. Now ya' probably like 'But prime has emotions!' No... not really, I mean ya' courage and scrap but I mean have you ever saw him...laugh? Didn't think so. Now unlike the others I don't have the sugar to tell you. I flat out HATE Optimus Prime! Now I know Soundwave doesn't really have emotions either so why hate prime? He tries to have emotions and FAILS! He has a girlfriend for Primus' sake! Pretty lame no fense other mechs with ladies. But Prime...his girlfriend is his bloody twin in a pink femme form! Just have Prime make out with a mirror! Same bloody thing! There's not really a difference between them so it's sort of like he's dating himself. Creepy. Now I got carried away. I bet you came to me to find out about the time I fought in The Energon War. Well I'll tell ya' that was not fun. Guns firin' at every side... dear Primus! I'll explain what happened in the next one I have run out of time for now! I'm comin' lord Megatron! _

_Let me talk about my hate for Elita. Now she's not exactly...interesting now I believe I made a comment about Optimus+mirror=love it's true! She's a pink Optimus! Now I should also explain why I hate her. Well she is a bit of a mary-sue and she refuses to die! Come on Shockwave kill her! Anyway, she seems invincible, popular, and just like her boyfriend she is a leader of a squadron. Just a smaller one. A LOT SMALLER OF SQUADRON! I'm afraid I rant longer this time. I want to also while I'm in the mood...explain why the femmes are pointless. Well first off they are protecting their planet from Shockwave... aren't the autobots defending both planets?! And also all the femmes besides Elita are basically there to be some of the bots girlfriends! How big are some if the age gaps anyway?! _

_I daresay only one bot can I not complain about seriously...Jazz! I love this party starting hipster! He's even named after music how cool is that?! I loovveee music! I swear if I ever am bored and lonely even if I just think about Jazz he makes my day! Well I love him and all but there's not much to say about him! But I still believe he rocks...Erm Jazzes! _

_Ello! Oddly enough I feel like ranting about...about...pssst fetch me that hat over there...oh very good I mean I'll rant about Wheeljack now. What to say bout Jackie? Well he made my top 50, 20, 10, and top 5 oh so easily! He's funny, not the most reliable sorcery for building things [tfwiki-quote- You want me to blow it up this time?] But that makes him soooo kawaii! He is the description in the dictionary of the word "dangerous". But no one seems to care about that! We still love that dangerous little inventor and we probably always will. Wait... I need to talk about PRIME Wheeljack! WTF is that Dude's issue? Bombs? BOMBS? BOMBS?! No! He's a inventor that blows up things! Oh Erm sorry... PRIME Wheeljack... No I'm not! _

_Ah yes glorious Soundwave! What to say about him? Well he's got a sweet cassette alternate form. But issue is...how does he go from estimate, 50-200 feet to all of a sudden one foot? How the heck does that work?! Does his body have over laps and it crushes all into one box? If so Soundwave would not be alive today. But it does seem to show that he shrinks...wait his cassettes! They're still their normal size when ejected. So does Soundwave grow again or does the laws of physics not apply to this very special con? I actually believe it's the second one... point proven for now. Alright then lets talk about Soundwave in general. Well he's not really one for speaking [especially in prime] and he seems to have NO emotions what so ever...and we thought Prime was bad. But there is one thing that makes people really like him [I'm not talking about his looks] his mysteriousness. How is he mysterious? Well you see him do practically everything but you never really get to know him. Besides that he's a monotone like CHASE. But no matter who Soundwave might be under that mask we will always love him. _

_I know it's odd but I'm going to talk about Tracks+Wheeljack right now. I may be off and delusional but this accidental pairing is one I love! But actually I want to talk about the story. It all starts with Soundwave and his minions picking on Tracks. Tracks gets badly damaged and Ratchet, whom is low on resources for fixing up bots, has to make do and make Tracks a femme, Tracks for a while calls herself Tra and gets hit on by Hotrod and somewhat Grimlock. Tracks goes on with cons wanting her for quite a while for some reason. Meanwhile Starscream finds out that Tracks is now a femme and Megatron changes their plans for her. The cons manage to get a hold of Tracks and eventually Wheeljack comes in to save Tracks. Tracks come out fine but a little off. Ratchet eventually finds out she's pregnant. A while later the cons go after Tracks whom is about to give birth. Hotrod whom was near Tracks rushes to Ratchet to explain that Tracks was in some odd pain. Ratchet manages for Tracks to successfully give birth. And Hotrod defends off from cons. Eventually everything is straightened out. Now what does this have to do with Wheeljack+Tracks? You will see *evil laugh* _

_I'll explain um... Prowl. Prowl is a very well thought out character. He has his flaw or two but as they say That's What Makes You Beautiful. Well First off lets explain what makes him fail. He has practically no emotions which seems a common trait of g1 characters. And he's not very well...unique. I mean come on! A cop that is serious?! Like seriously not cool! At least his animated counterpart is pretty sweet! Anyway with g1 Prowl the thing I really like about him is the fact he's a prick now I know I complained about his seriousness but he is an outstanding character! The good thing about his prickyness is how special it is! So many characters are outrageous so a toned down character is pretty nice once in a while. Lets go more into animated. Well he's a cyberninja, oh need more explaination why he's cool? He's a ninja! Also he loves nature which made me really happy! But...he dies...Noooooooooooooo! _


	8. Confession

On the day Thundercracker and Skywarp have finished working on their plan

"One last thing...we're done!" Skywarp proudly finishes the thing that she and her brother have been working on

Thundercracker nods and looks at it "It's pretty nicely made sister"

"You painted it" Skywarp blushes

"But you built it, had the plans for it, and added the extras" Thundercracker gives his sister a lot of credit

"Now how are we going to get the Coneheads to find it?" Skywarp looks at her brother

Thundercracker shrugs

That was when Thrust left the room he share with the other Coneheads down the hallway.

Skywarp takes notice and goes straight to Thrust "Hey Thruuussssssttttttttttt"

Startled Thrust hid what he was holding behind his back. Turning he sneered at Skywarp, "What do you want Skywarp?"

"Could you get your brothers here for a second? We have something for you!" Skywarp is oblivious to Thrust's sneering

Crossing his arms Thrust continued to sneer, "They're not my brothers."

"Don't you consider them your brothers?" Skywarp seems confused because she occasional thinks of Starscream as a brother and Thundercracker is her brother

"We are merely trinemates," Thrust states.

"Well then you get your trinemates to come here for a second?" Skywarp asks changing some words around from her original question

"And why should I?" Thrust questions going back to sneering.

"My brother, Thundercracker and I have something for you and the other Coneheads" Skywarp smiles largely

That got Thrust attention, almost causing him to drop what he was holding, "What?"

"Well um..." Skywarp is lost on how to explain it "As I said my brother and I had made something for you and your comrades"

Sighing Thrust got an annoyed look on his faceplate, "Look I don't know where they are."

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Skywarp giggles

Skywarp signals for her brother to just bring it

Thundercracker walks over to his sister then looks at Thrust "Where's your trinemates?"

"How many times do I have to tell you two," Thrust snarled, "I don't know where they are. We only meet when we have energon together."

"Look, just take this, it's for you and your trinemates" Thundercracker hands a rather large box to Thrust

This caused what Thrust was holding to slip from his servos.

"Did you drop something?" Skywarp looks for what Thrust dropped

"It's nothing!" Thrust exclaims retreating down the hall and back to his and the other Coneheads room.

"He's weird!" Skywarp laughs

Thundercracker just nods

That was when the form of Megatron loomed behind them, "Just what are you two doing?"

"L-lord Megatron! We were just giving the Coneheads something!" Thundercracker stutters startled. Scrap, how long was he there?!

"Is that so?" Megatron growls leering down at the duo.

"Yes lord Megatron!" Skywarp nods nervously. I was trying to avoid him!

"Then answer me this." Megatron snarled, "What are you two doing her instead of working!?"

"We weren't given a job to do lord Megatron!" Skywarp hides a hint of irritation in her tone

"Oh really?" Snarled Megatron, "Did I not tell you to do to the day shift as well as the night shift?"

"Lord Megatron, I don't believe you did" Thundercracker would rather stand up for himself and his sister than admit something he didn't hear

Starscream walks into the area "Megatr- bad timing"

"Starscream," Megatron snarls looking at his treacherous second in command, "I told you to stay with that Constructicon!"

"We've ...made up so to say" Starscream mutters

"Oh really," Megatron questions putting his servos behind his back and getting into Starscreams personal space, "Is that so?"

"Close to it" Starscream mumbles irritatedly

"Close to it?" Growls Megatron glaring.

"We aren't exactly trying to scrap each other now" Starscream answers anger in his tone

Megatron only snarled at that, "I would have expected that being with that femme would have kept you busy."

"You're a blind fool Megatron" Starscream growls

"Oh really Starscream," Questioned Megatron continuing to leer.

"She doesn't like me, rather than getting near her I stay away now if you haven't noticed" Starscream frowns

"Mainly cause he likes her" Skywarp giggles quietly

"Then I suggest you stay away from her then," Megatron snarls grasping one of Starscreams wings, "In fact I suggest you stay away from all of these femmes."

Starscream tries to play it cool but really on the inside he's devastated "Fine"

Thundercracker whacks his sister on the helm

"Then get to work!" Roars Megatron pushing Starscream towards the Bridge.

Starscream shrugs and goes off to work

"And you two," Megatron continued to snarl glaring at the remaining seekers, "Get back to work!"

Skywarp salutes and Thundercracker just follows her off

Megatron in turn head toward the Bridge growling under his breath, "Seekers their as bad as femmes."

Thundercracker pulls his sister over and looks in pain

"Sister, we can't be cons anymore" Thundercracker mumbles

"Brother..." Skywarp sighs "What about Starscream?"

"He's not the one in peril!" Thundercracker barks more out of fear

"Are you saying?" Skywarp looks her brothers in the optics

"Yes I am" Thundercracker nods

Skywarp shakily speaks "Are you sure that this is right brother?"

Thundercracker nods sincerely

Skywarp teleports her brother and herself to the ark

Unfortunately they teleported right in front of some of the more violent Autobots AKA Brawn, Cliffjumper, and Ironhide. Said Autobots trained their guns on the tow seekers.

"Put the guns down, we came for no harm" Thundercracker mutters

"Yeah" Skywarp chirps unoptimistically

"And why should we believe you cons," Cliffjumper snarled.

"I'll tell you why!" Skywarp growls semi-nervously "My brother never fully trusted the cons, cared for sq-humans, and never let my secret slip! I don't give a scrap about what you think but my brother and I just want to be autobots like you to avoid Megatron!"

"Hate ta dissapoint ya cons," Ironhide commented glaring at the two seekers, "But your kind isn't welcomed here."

"Come on brother, if we can't be bots lets just hide from Megatron" Skywarp sighs

Thundercracker nods and lets his sister turn him around to go

"Thanks for nothing, Ironhide,Cliffjumper,and Brawn" Skywarp decides to list them out before pulling her brother away

"Get your fragging skidplates outta here!" Cliffjumper yelled as he sent the two seekers some warning shots.

"And I thought bots were nicer than cons" Skywarp teleports off with her brother

At the decepticon base about a day or so later Starscream seems really agitated by the loss of his 'team'

And he wasn't the only one for Megatron was fuming over the loss of some of his soldiers.

Starscream didn't speak a word to anycon around and seemed sort of upset about the lost of his 'team'. Starscream has memories of what his team has said to him in the past fill his helm. Starscream! Let's be detectives!, We have a plan!, This place gives me a bad feeling., Yay! We can still play detective!, Mechs..., You're annoying, I'm with idiots,Have you confessed yet? "Scrap! Why...do I even care?" Starscream thinks outloud and busts a hole in the wall near him

"You know putting holes in the wall is Brawls job."

Starscream doesn't turn to look at the con speaking and runs off, ashamed of what was seen, afraid of his emotions, and just plainly mad and upset. I'm not surprised they left, without me, why would they even bother with trying to know my place? I'm not sure of it without them...for some reason I find them important to me at times...especially now. Why didn't I see they didn't care about me before?

Not paying close attention Starscream accidentally collides with some one else

That someone was Hook

"S-" Starscream starts speaking before seeing who it is that he crashed into. "Hook..." he backs up his faceplate red

"Your still moping?" Hook snarls as she gets up from where she had fallen and proceeds to dust herself off.

"I lost almost everyone important to me" Starscream gives Hook an angry but sad and lonely stare.

"Then get off your aft and look for them," Hook states planning on continuing to her desired location.

Starscream removes his stare from Hook and remembers when Megatron told him to keep away from femmes then he decides that he at least has to see his his friends again and runs off

This leaves Hook alone and surpised

While running Starscream gets lost in his thoughts but stays on track. Hook, Skywarp, Thundercracker... I can't believe I didn't see how important they were to me earlier!

After running quite a while Starscream ends up running into his comrades "Thundercracker! Skywarp!"

"S-Starscream?!" Skywarp steps back startled

"Why'd you run off?!" Starscream barks

"Well...I guess you could say it's my fault" Skywarp and Thundercracker say the last part together

"And?" Starscream asks firmly

"We can't be Decepticons until all this scrap clears up" Thundercracker states

"Protecting Skywarp?" Starscream guesses on why they can't

Skywarp nods slowly

"What are you two planning on doing now? Join the Autobots?" Starscream rolls his optics

"Already tried it" Skywarp sighs

"Cliffjumper, ironhide, and Brawn, didn't want us there, so to say" Thundercracker mutters

"Basically they said because we were Decepticons we'd never be bots" Skywarp shakes her helm sadly

Scrap! Should I stay with my comrades or try to find a way to get Hook to understand I like her? Starscream asks himself.

"You online there?" Skywarp gains her optimism back

"Of course idiot!" Starscream barks

Skywarp smiles "Starscream, are you going to go back or are you going to be with us for a bit?"

Primus...I'm the second in command but...I can't lose these two. "I'm staying with you guys, for a bit" Starscream states

"Hey Starscream?" Skywarp looks at her comrade in the optics

"What?" Starscream breaks another chain of thought

"You shouldn't stay with us, you're the second in command. You'll lose your position if you stay with us, you'll never become leader if you stay with us, you should go. It wasn't right of me to even try to persuade you to stay with Thundercracker and I. We'd understand if you went back to the cons. Besides that...I think Hook might actually miss you if you're gone too long Starscream" Skywarp sighs

This causes Starscream to blush "I-I can't head back now...it's a little late don't you think?" Then he looks down "Besides that Hook doesn't like me"

Skywarp elbows him "Nonsense! I'm sure she likes you, she's just, moody!"

"Go ahead and leave Starscream. You still have something as a con" Thundercracker puts his right servo on one of Starscream's wings

"I know...but I can't lose you guys" Starscream admits

Skywarp laughs abruptly "Who are you and what have you done with Starscream?"

Starscream looks at his comrade understanding what she's saying "Are you sure? I'm not sure you two can manage without me"

"We're fine. Now go, the sooner you turn back the less chances of Megatron finding out you left" Thundercracker removes his servo from Starscream's wing

"You're right" Starscream nods

Skywarp hugs her comrade "Good luck"

Starscream nods and heads back to the nemesis

"I'm going to really miss him" Skywarp watches her comrade leave. Starscream, you don't see everything do you?

Later on the Nemesis

Hook was back to working in the Medical Lab

Starscream drops a note with Hook's name on it in front of the medical bay then runs off

Unfortunately for Starscream Hook had her back to the door

She'll find it eventually...I hope. Starscream sighs. I just hope...I just...Why do I feel so frustrated but happy around her?! He then scrapes his wing against the wall irritated.

"Is there a reason your doing that?"

Starscream moves his scraped wing irritatedly."Why should you care?!" He barks. No one understands what I go through!

"Because it can be damaging the wall," The voice revealed to be Onslaught stated.

"Go ahead look at your fraggin wall! It's fine! Happy that I didn't scratch your precious wall?!" Starscream barks loudly

"Personally I don't care what happens to the wall," Onslaught comments as she leans against it, "But Megatron would."

"Like I ever cared about Megatron. Noe I hate him even more for what he made my frien-companions do" Starscream rolls his optics

"You do realize he could had you punished simply for being disruptive," Stated Onslaught opticking the Seeker.

"He's a total Glitch he'd punish someone for moving if he could" Starscream mutters

"And your any different?" Onslaught questions.

"Maybe I'm not, maybe I am, now I see why my companions left the Decepticons in the first place" Starscream mumbles

"Then why are you here?" Onslaught growls out glaring at the Seeker from behind her visor.

"I have some on-thing that keeps me a con" Starscream ducks his helm down to hide his blush. Hook, why do you keep interfering with my thoughts?

Onslaught only gave him a long hard look before simply stating, "You mean Hook?"

Starscream doesn't even try to think of a comeback "Yes"

"Then your in for a lonely life," Onslaught simply looked away when saying this, "Surely you know that the Constructicons were reprogrammed to be loyal to the Decepticon cause."

Starscream sighs "I'm in for a lonely life? I've been living a fraggin lonely life! Not like YOU'D know, or anyone else" he breaks a bit at the last part as if he had to think about it first

That got Onslaught attention for she went back to glaring, "i have companions who I know will always be by my side unlike you."

Starscream cold expression melted reviling Starscream sad expression "You're lucky, no, I'm just unlucky"

Continuing to glare Onslaught states, "At least you have free will, you can make your own decision unlike the rest of us."

Starscream looks Onslaught in the optic "And why would I care? Everything I cared for either dislikes me or walked away. For your knowledge you're lucky compared to me. Frag it. Why do I even bother" Starscream turns to walk away and mutters something shakily so it's unheard

But Onslaught didn't give up for she called to the retreating Seeker, "And just how am I lucky?"

"You have those who care for you, I don't! Now shut the Frag up and leave me alone!" Starscream's tone has a quake in it

Grabbing one of his wings Onslaught pulled Starscream over to her as she snarled in his faceplate, "You have those who care about you and I don't just mean your trinemates. Hook is there for you as well even though she won't admit it she does care about you. So don't go giving me slag about how lucky I am, you have the free will to go about and do what you want, I don't have that luxury. If I or any of my gestaltmates are found to step out of line Megatron will have the five of us offlined."

Starscream snaps himself back his optics showing mixed emotions "Even if I do still have those who care, I lost the ones that mean the most to me, the ones that are like my family, but, you're right, ah, um...thanks, I guess I owe you"

Pushing Starscream away Onslaught turned and looked down the hall before stating, "If you really owe me then go and fix things."

Starscream's optics have a distant look in them "Yes, sir"

Meanwhile

"Brother, shall we try to join the autobots again?" Skywarp asks Thundercracker

"Couldn't hurt, but we might want to seem more, friendly" Thundercracker puts his head on his servo and sighs

"Maybe we should...disguise ourselves?" Skywarp seems unsure of her own idea

"No, then it wouldn't be 'us'" Thundercracker mutters

"Yeah, true, but what could make them believe that we aren't Decepticons anymore?" Skywarp asks

"We need to talk to Prime" Thundercracker states

"You're joking! That's as crazy as MY plans!" Skywarp laughs

Thundercracker looks at her directly "Maybe it's crazy enough to work, let's just hope the going is smooth"

Skywarp shrugged and she and her brother started towards the Ark.

()

**The Rant Corner**

_Wheelie, is there a single bot more adorable than him? ...didn't think so. He's small, orange-red, and the most adorable bot of all time! He has to be my favorite bot! Now I understand that some people hate him because of his speech pattern, rhyming. But personally that's what makes him special from the others, no bot or con besides him has a speech pattern like that so his uniqueness is quite cool and cute when you apply it to him! Also the poor little guy was in a dangerous place alone for a while but he managed to survive and he kept himself sane! Absolutely amazing! Especially for his size! Did I mention he's my favorite bot of all time? Second place being Wheeljack whom is tied with Ratchet _


End file.
